1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna device (wireless unit) used in an information device for microwave or millimeter-wave communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwaves and millimeter-waves have high linearity since the wavelengths thereof are close to the wavelength of light. Thus, the setting of the directivity of an antenna is important for antenna devices using microwave or millimeter-wave wavelengths. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0249388 (hereinafter, referred to as the patent literature), for example, describes a conventional antenna device in which the directivity of an antenna can be adjusted. In the antenna device described in the patent literature, a lens is used to adjust the directivity.